The love the never new
by Alex Loves Olivia
Summary: About Alex coming back.


** Love That Never Knew.**

**Alex had gotten back from Witness Protoction Promgram (WPP.) She had been in there for three years. And she had just gotten back last month, and everyone knew about that. Alex had seen Olivia with a man called David Haden, he was another lawyer that had work there before. Alex saw them coming out from the movies and Alex thought to her self '_Wow what after we been threw you move on really quickly. Really Olivia you are going to date a guy that you really do not love? Or What you told e about you that you love me and we were going to be with each other when I get back? Fine Olivia Benson two can play this game.' _Alex moves from where she was and headed back to home and once she got home she went to her phone book and looked there it to call her old friends. While Alex, Olivia was out on the date with David Haden. She was having so much fun with him. Olivia was some what in love with him, or so she thought and she was still in love with Alex also so she had no clue what to was glad that Alex was back,so Olivia had to move on in her life so Olivia asked David to stay the night with her. Olivia felt bad that she was doing this to her self. So the next day and Olivia was in his arms and woke up. To her it felt right to be in love and moving on,Olivia got a call and it was work and David woke up also and she got the phone and once she was done David kissed her soft lips and she moans, once they got done with that she moved on to taking a shower, left for work and drove off leaving David to lock up the house. Now Alex woke up with the sun in her face, she got out of bed and headed for work. Olivia was working on a case for hours. Once she got got done they found out that they needed to have a warrant so Olivia headed to Alex office. Olivia really did not want to see Alex and she had no clue why, but she still headed to Alex's office. Olivia got to Alex office and she really did not know witch room Alex was in and so she asked for help, once she got it she went to Alex door and knocked on it and waited for Alex to answer it.**

**Alex heard a knock on the door and yelled " Come in." Olivia came into the door and Alex was looking down doing paper work that had to get done by the end of the week. So Olivia was in and she smiled while she was heading into the room. "Hi Lexi." Alex was never called the before and and so Alex looked up. " Oh Olivia hi what brings you by?"**

" **Alex we need a warrant really fast for this guy apartment."**

"**Olivia how fast do you really need it?"**

"**ASP please, Alex?"**

"**Okay and yes Liv?"**

"**What were you going to say?"**

"**Oh nothing really I was talking to myself."**

"**Your sure Alex?"**

"**Yea Liv I am sure."**

**"Alright I will see you in awhile then."**

**"Yea I will call once I get it."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Your welcome." Soon Olivia left and Alex went back to working on the warrant that Olivia asked for. Olivia new that Alex did not say anything but she looked like she was going to say something to Olivia but was not really sue about anything. So Olivia got back and told Nick that it was going to come soon and he said Okay and went on wht he was doing until the warrant had came. Alex was still thinking about Olivia and her when she got shot. While Olivia out of the station house she was still thinking what was Alex thinking or what she was going to say. Olivia and Nick was still waiting so they walked around and got some lunch and Olivia started to remember what they were lie before everything started to happen.**

" _**Olivia why cant we stay in bed all day?" A blonde hair girl was looking at Olivia with a sexy smile on her face.**_

"_**Hon we have to get up and go to work. Plus we have plans tonight anyways.." Olivia kissed Alex sweet neck line.**_

"_**I know that we do, but cant we just call in sick or just call in say that wear going to be late?"**_

"_**Sorry Al I wish we could but we cant." As Olivia was getting dress and Alex was trying to get ready for work.**_

"_**Alright you win." Alex was looking for some clothing to wear and she was some what naked she was pale white and she was very thin. Olivia did not mind what Alex looks like she still loved her no matter**_** what.**

**Olivia left to go to work and Alex was sad that Olivia was leaving, she really had no clue what she could do while Olivia was gone. So she went right back to bed and tried to sleep, then the phone started to ring and Alex got the phone.  
**

**"Hello?" Alex answer the phone hopping it was Olivia.  
**

**"Hi Alexandra I am Robert we meat at your dad's party last year." He said to her.  
**

**"Oh hi, how are you?" She kinda members him.  
**

**"Good, what about you?" He asked her back.  
**

**"I am fine I have something to ask you." He would hope that she would say yes.  
**

**"Okay?" She was playing with her hair.  
**

**"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"  
**

**Alex had nothing to do while Olivia was at work. "Sure, when would you like to go?" She asked him.  
**

**"How about now?" He was happy that he could see her once more.  
**

**"Okay yeah, um give me about ten minutes and we can go." Alex got up from the bed into the bathroom to see what she could wear.  
**

**"Okay um met me at the cafe that is close to you."  
**

**"Alright I will see you then."  
**

**"Yes you will. Bye Robert."**

**"Bye Alex."  
**

**Alex hang up the phone and started to get ready she really did not care what she looked liked at all. So she put a t-shirt on and some jeans and put some sinkers on and headed out the door. She headed to the cafe he was talking about. Once she got there and she looked for Robert, and there he was waving for her to come over to were he was. She walked over to him and he welcomes her with a hug and she hugged him back a little.  
**

**"Thanks for coming." He pulls out a seat for her.  
**

**Alex sits down and let him scooted her in. "Oh your welcome, I am always up for some coffee anytime."  
**

**"Yea me too. So how is work?" Robert asked her.  
**

**"Okay, how about you?"  
**

**"Good, good." He order them some coffee.  
**

**"That is good."  
**

**"Yea, so how have you been?"  
**

**"Great, just working a lot. How about you?"  
**

**"Fine thanks."  
**

**The coffee came and they were talking and having fun they stayed at the cafe for awhile and then Alex wanted to go back to her apartment and Robert wanted to walk her home. They were talking about other thing when they got to her house and when she opened the door Olivia was there and she was making some food since it was still morning. Alex was shock that Olivia was there but yet glad because it was all about him when they got to her home.  
**

**"Robert this is my friend Olivia and Olivia this is my friend Robert, Robert is a good friend of my dad."  
**

**"Nice to met you Olivia."  
**

**"You too." Olivia was mad that she came home with a guy that she never met and does not even know too.  
**

**"Well I better be going you two have a nice day, okay?" As he was heading for the door.  
**

**"You too." They both said.  
**

**As he was heading out the door he said to him self.'Dame she is taken, oh well.'  
**

**Back inside the house Olivia was looking at Alex and she was pissed. But she was hungry too, so she was eating and she looked at her and Alex looked at her back.  
**

**"Whats wrong now Olivia?"  
**

**"You, you went out with a guy."  
**

**"So are you, if you are then why cant I?"  
**

**"Because I lied on were I was going. I went to go see David and I broke up with him. So I can be with you, but I see that you moved on."  
**

**"I had no clue Livvy, I thought you were going to leave me and just use me."  
**

**"No honey, I want to be with you. And only you."  
**

**"Really livvy?"  
**

**"Really Lexi."  
**

**Alex ran over to Olivia and sat on her lap and hugged her. "I love you, you know the right?"  
**

**"Yes baby." Said Olivia, and Olivia hugged her back.  
**

**The End.  
**


End file.
